After the Dark: Hydrophobia
is the twenty-fifth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Pacific Group NPCs Atlantic Group NPCs Timeline Week 1 *The whole group wakes up in pods in a cryogenic lab. They can hear footsteps coming from a corridor. *From the corridor, comes a man dressed in a white coat. He asks the group who woke them up. *Not getting a proper answer, the man, a scientist, pulls out a gun. *Joan throws a beaker at Tommy, proving he was already awaken. *Andrew punches Tommy in the face. *The scientist explains the group what happened to the world, and aims his gun at Andrew. *He tries to shoot Andrew, but Andrew hides behind Reid, and Reid is shot instead. He points his gun at Jaylen. *The group hide behind the desks, making the man miss the shot. *Tommy throws glass shards at the man, to no afail. Joan finds a scalpel. *Tommy distracts the man, as Joan stabs him in the shoulder. The man then kicks Joan to the other side of the lab. *Luke and Miguel find metal plates on their desks, and Joan leaves the room, locking it from the outside. *The man tries to shoot Tommy, but misses. *Miguel finds a saw, and manages to sneak up on the man and cut his neck. The man falls on the ground, releasing his gun, but tries to run to a corner of the room. *Miguel grabs the gun and shoots him dead. *Meanwhile, Joan grabs supplies from the nearby rooms, including food, weapons and some files. *Luke finds a keycard in the man's pocket, after spitting on him. *The group tries to use the keycard on the door. It opens, as they leave, taking the man's white coat with them. *They read the files and find out who they were in 2015. *They leave the room, and open a door at the end of a corridor. They find themselves in front of a giant staircase made out of glass. *Joan climbs the staircase, and finds himself in a gigantic corridor with lots of doors, and markings on top of the doors such as "Pod Room A1" or "Pod Room B1". On the end of the corridor, he can see a glass door, and it seems it is a sunny day. *The group go outside the glass door, and find themselves in a base with many other glass doors. *Luke finds a 5 cent coin under a cushion. *The group leaves the base and find a mountain car nearby and some bike tracks. They open it using the keycard. *Nathaniel teaches Joan how to get water from cacti. *The group, thinking they might have to split up, divide themselves, as one group stays inside the car, and the rest check the bike tracks. *The group hears gunshots behind the base, ensuing in a gunfight. A woman falls from behind the base, shot in the arm. *People come out from behind the base, and it is noticeable two groups of people, one wearing black leather jackets, and another one dressed up as security guards. *The woman, in an attempt to get the group to help her, shoots at the tire of the car. Nicholas is shot in the leg. *Eventually, after some shooting, the guards die. *The woman introduces herself as Karla. The rest of the black leather people introduce themselves as George, Kristoff, Ingrid, Natalia and John. *They explain the situation to the groups, and state they must split up, one group to head through the Pacific Desert, and another to head through the Atlantic Waste. *The groups split up, and head in their directions. Week 2 *Nicholas's injury looks to be getting better, but will take a few weeks until it heals up. *The Atlantic Group stop at Montgomery, Alabama to look for supplies. *The Pacific Group go to the zoo and look for supplies. They only find bones there. *Max, Joan and Reid go to the hospital to try and get Reid healed. Max and Reid enter through the front door to ask for help, while Joan sneaks on the back with a white coat. *The Atlantic Group go to a bazaar (black market) to look for someone to trade water with. They find a man. *They trade a nickel for all bottles of water a man has to give, after Karla threathens the man. *Joan invades the hospital's storage room and rips out every bandages there, only taking one (not ripped) with him. Reid is taken to the emergency room. *As Karla and John leave to look for weapons, a gang stops the Atlantic Group at the black market. Ingrid shoots the leader and a gunfight ensues. *During the gunfight, Jaylen is shot in the back, but eventually, the group manages to win the fight. Karla and John return. *Reid leaves the emergency room, being patched up. He and Max meet up with the rest of the group, along with Joan. *The Atlantic Group find the hospital to be closed with police lines. They see people inside moving. *They decide to head to the drugstore. Upon there, they see that it is being raided. They hide, and wait out until the robbers have left. Karla explains to them that they were Marauders. *The group tries to raid whatever is left of the drugstore, and find 2 boxes of medicine and a bandage. They use the bandage on Jaylen, and decide to sleep on the city. Week 3 *Reid's injury fully heals, as well as Nicholas's. Jaylen's injury seems to be getting better. *Kristoff yells at the Pacific Group. They decide to drive off the city, but as they do so, they notice several bikes heading in the direction. *Tommy drinks a water bottle. *The Atlantic Group leave the city and hit the road. They also notice bikes on the road, but they seem to be heading ahead of them. They wait it out a little before continuing their path. *Karla tells them to stop the car to look at a ravine. She and Luke stare at it for a while. *The Pacific Group ensue themselves in a gunfight against the Marauders, as their car tops over, and they are stuck inside. *Kristoff, Joan, Reid and Max all successfully escape the car. They notice the fuel tank is leaking. *The group runs to a rock, and hide behind there. *Karla notices that something is coming out of the ravine and takes Luke back to the van. They begin to drive on the opposite direction, as thousands of giant, stonelooking crabs emerge from the ravine. Karla calls them "Creekers". *The Atlantic Group begin driving away from them, but find themselves in uneven soil, and John loses control of their car, as they start to head off in the direction of a mountain, about to crash. *Tommy is shot in the arm by one of the Marauders from inside the car. He then helps JA, and they both leave the car. *The Atlantic Group tie themselves to a rope, preparing to jump out of the van in case John can't get control back. However, he manages to get control back indeed, and they drive away from the Creekers, who lose interest in them. They continue on their path. *The Pacific Group continues trying to gun down the Marauders, and Reid shoots one of them dead, despite he ends up lighting the gasoline up. George, Natalia and Purry escape the car. *Max tries to sacrifice himself to save Andrew and Gavin, but only manages to save Andrew, as the car blows up with Gavin inside, killing him. *The Marauders leave, and the group examines one of them. They can see a weird symbol on his forehead, but can't tell what it is. They sleep in front of the big firey car. Week 4 *The Atlantic Group reach NYC. They start to look at the bazaars there for anything of interest. *The Atlantic Group head to Liberty Island, but only find bad traders, and Karla storms off. They then go to Brokelyn. *At Brokelyn, they find a man that John is dating. He says that he can get the group food for his brother's bike. The group goes to Queens to look for the bike. *Reid and George decide to go to a nearby town to look for supplies on the motorcycle. They get there safely. *Joan looks for cacti, but can't find any. *Reid and George find a grocery store and take water and food from there. *Joan looks for cacti again, but can't find any. *The Atlantic Group hear noises coming from an alley. They head there and notice Karla chasing something. *They find Karla ready to shoot a kid at a tunnel to get the bike, as soon as realizes what she was going to do. Luke takes the gun from her. *The group takes the bike and heads back to the bazaar. Week 5 *Jaylen has fully healed from his injury, and so has Karla. *The Atlantic Group return the man the bike, and find out he is named Kan. He volunteers to go with the group in their journey with his brother. *The Pacific Group go to a town nearby. They find a black market. *On the black market, the group find a trader who would give a virgin for 20 bottles of water. They trade Andrew and Tommy for 55 bottles. *The Atlantic Group try to trade some more, until a trader suggests handing out water bombs for water bottles, causing Karla to get pissed and throw a water bomb at the man, destroying his stand. She steals water bottles and a map. *The Atlantic Group all run after Karla, and get insid the van, on the border of the Atlantic Waste. They meet Kan's brother, Pedro, and all leave for the desert. *Tommy and Andrew find out they have to strip and pose for pictures. They do so, and pose. Tommy gives a kiss on the photographer's cheek. *The Pacific Group begin to try and trade a car for 20 bottles of water. *They manage to get the car trading it for 15 bottles, and head for the desert. Week 6 *The Pacific Group's car runs out of fuel. They decide to walk back to the town, taking up all week. *Karla, John and Ingrid get suspicious of the Atlantic Group. They ask them to check their stomachs, and the group finds Marauder tatoos on them. *Ingrid holds the group at gunpoint, as do the rest. *Rebekah begins to cry. The bikers wonder what she is doing. They ask her to stop. *Rebekah, Luke and Noah all begin to cry, and the bikers begin tearing up. Not knowing what that was, they begin panicking and asking for the group to make it stop. *Eventually, all of them begin to cry, and seem to have a breakdown. They all fall asleep after a lot of crying. *Luke gives Karla a kiss before she falls asleep, and she returns it. Week 7 Trivia *Hydrophobia is the 4th season hosted by Nuno. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons